


Another Once Upon a Time Moment in 10 Words or Less

by polishmyarmor



Series: Once Upon a Time in 10 Words or Less [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little moment celebrating how totally adorable they both are!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Once Upon a Time Moment in 10 Words or Less

Girlfriends drink iced tea together  
And support each other forever!


End file.
